


Froid

by Migliaccio



Series: 你渣男？我渣男？ [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: "Je m'en fous, hein." **我不介意，呵呵。
Relationships: Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois
Series: 你渣男？我渣男？ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845691
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 渣男系列番外：铁石心肠  
> 时间轴是懦夫发生之前，混蛋中提到的撕逼之后

十分钟。那个西装男离开这个巨大的、装潢得体的办公室前告诉库尔图瓦，最多不超过十五分钟。库尔图瓦礼貌地表示了理解。他坐到角落里的一张舒适的扶手沙发上，有一个金发姑娘给他端来了水、气泡水和一小块金箔纸包的巧克力。库尔图瓦看了这个托盘一眼，拿起了那杯水。

他的右手边是一个巨大的书柜，从底下到上边依次堆放着报纸、杂志、年刊，还有许多被整理妥当的大文件夹。库尔图瓦的眼睛从那些纸制品上扫过去，没有什么特别的地方引起他的注意。他的左手边是摆着咖啡机同小冰箱的吧台，上面还有一排小书架，他过一会儿要见的人很显然非常重视自己的工作，或者说非常重视如何向来到这个办公室的任何人展示自己有多重视自己的工作。人物传记、传奇、一些显然从未被翻开过的回忆录。库尔图瓦在这儿停留了一会儿，他想看看有哪些成功人士成功跻身于这个小小的精选书架。而就在亚历山大·弗格森爵士和丹尼斯·博格坎普之间，突兀地插入了一本不算太厚也不算太薄的小书。它像是被什么人拿起来读过，然后又随意插进了这个位置。

库尔图瓦想着，鬼使神差地伸出手，抽出了凯文·德布劳内的自传。

那确实已经是很久之前的事情了，这本书出版、发售，成为话题，然后又飞快地消失在了众人的视野里。一年又一年，有些事情不会被忘记，只是人们现在懒得再次提起。库尔图瓦非常平静地随意翻开了一处地方，因为他不需要从第一页翻起，他比任何人都清楚这本书里有什么。可那又怎么样呢？

这本书刚刚出版的时候他没有读，他如今也不会读。“读”是一个很严肃的词，它涵盖了比手里拿着书的人所以为的更多的时间、思考与情感投入。这本书的扉页上写着“一个已经拥有了完整经历的足球运动员”。认真点，二十三岁的凯文·德布劳内身上能有什么可以写成一整本书？他能写进去的所有东西库尔图瓦都心知肚明，这就是为什么这本书到最后也就只有两种语言，没有人再版，也没有人再放在嘴边念叨。库尔图瓦怀着一种嘲讽似的心情想，因为全世界都知道。

他飞快地、比他想象中更快地翻着那本小书。他每一页只读几个词，有时候又从后面跳到前面，偶尔在那些讲述教练和朋友的部分停下多看几眼。他觉得德布劳内对于那些东西的描述十分有特色，有些细枝末节甚至令他觉得饶有趣味，因为现在距离那个时候正巧是一个恰到好处的年数，既没有短到让他将个中细节记得多清楚，也没有长到会使他在不自觉的时候回忆起那段日子。他没有在德布劳内提到亨克的部分找到他的名字，虽然他并没有刻意在找，但他也并不觉得惊讶。他的情节可不在那儿。谁会在自传里提到他们年轻时如何在俱乐部里鬼混呢？有人会写自己偷偷摸去另一个男孩的房间睡觉吗？有人会写自己是如何巧妙地寻找到大人监视的空隙、在储物间里摆着大摞卫生纸卷的架子下边和他的队友接吻和亲热吗？有人会写他的初吻是在什么时候又和什么人吗？是在某个夏日午后和一个金发姑娘，还是在一个寒冷、枯燥、一如往常的冬天，毫无防备地给了一个那时并不比他明智多少的男孩呢？

没有人需要知道发生过什么，谁也不应当知道发生过什么。他们俩自己甚至都不应当直到现在还记得发生过什么。库尔图瓦十分平静地跳过那几页，他的嘴角稍稍下拉，露出一道十分明显的细纹。德布劳内抹去了那个时候他们俩之间所有的痕迹，但是库尔图瓦也同意，这不怪德布劳内，这不是他的错。那么这是谁的错呢？说到底，这真的是个错误吗？如果在这个世界眼里让其他人受到伤害就是错误，那库尔图瓦这一辈子犯下的错误也许比他这辈子见过的脸还要多了。这不奇怪， _ **世界上这样的事情本来就会发生** 。_他并不觉得有多内疚。

那本书的后边记录了一些传记作者和德布劳内本人之间的谈话，库尔图瓦对此毫无兴趣，所以他又翻到了前面。这些部分显然是出自德布劳内自己的手笔，因为库尔图瓦怎么也不会相信一个文字工作者能写出这种干巴巴的、毫无吸引力的段落。他慢吞吞地喝了一口杯子里的水，从后向前再一次按照他刚刚的节奏翻阅。他也许自己都无法说清自己为什么还在翻这本书，是想试着找些什么内容，还是只是出于一种持续性的状态这么做。

他们俩的上一次见面实在谈不上友好。似乎自从德布劳内在床上将他赶走那一天之后，仿佛对方所做的每一件事情都让他们自己无法忍受。库尔图瓦必须承认，他的脑子里有一部分似乎对这样的状态感到痛快。他不介意和德布劳内假惺惺地保持所谓的礼貌关系，事实上，既然是德布劳内带头用那种方式毁坏了这种其他人希望他们保持的平衡，那如今这结果就是他自找的。任何一个男人都无法容忍那样的羞辱。他手上的动作越来越快，带着一种有些躁怒的情绪冷冷地想，凯文说不定也对此感到爽快，毕竟他是个笨蛋，压抑那些愤怒对他来说本来就太难了。

“ _那件事之后我听到的最好的事情是，_ ”库尔图瓦突然看到了这几个单词，他的手停住了，他的眼睛停住了，他盯着这一小段中清清楚楚地印着的自己的姓氏，“ _伯科曼斯和威尔莫茨说我表现得非常成熟，这对我而言是很大的鼓励。人们是这样看待我的，我觉得这很不错。_ ”

他又读了一遍，然后飞快地往前翻了两三页。是的，这里就是他的情节。他以自己最快的速度从出现自己的那一行读起，这些段落并不长，而库尔图瓦觉得这两三分钟之内他读了足足有十遍。

德布劳内提了无数次“我很好”与“我不在意”与“我足够坚强”，这其中显然有过多且过于明显的强调了，脑筋正常的人不会相信来回重复这几句的人真的已经从困境中走出来了。德布劳内也许在和他“修复关系”的时候可以保持冷静，但他写下这些的时候显然并不能。无论那些字写着什么，库尔图瓦知道冷静同逼迫自己冷静的区别，而且他无法说自己也预料到了这些。他十分放松地坐着，用一只手撑开那本书，另一只手搁在扶手上，拳头撑着自己的太阳穴，但他死死抿着嘴唇，像是要把什么东西吞进喉咙里似的。

他再次在出现自己名字的地方停下目光。“ _我曾经同意蒂博所说的，_ ”这几个词仿佛突然将某个伤口撕裂了，“ _除开我们曾经是最好的朋友这一点。_ ”

库尔图瓦坐在那里，看着这句话。他的姿势一点儿都没有变，没有人知道他此时在想什么。

还有下面一段。“ _世界上这样的事情本来就会发生，只是在足球的世界里发生得更快一些。_ ”这甚至是从前库尔图瓦对他说的话——那还是在亨克的时候，他们俩在训练结束和回到室内中间的那么一小会儿空隙躺在没人经过的草皮上，德布劳内对他讲了这件事：他们的一位队友要离开亨克，他的女友随即同他分手，在几天之内同另一个男孩确定了恋爱关系。

库尔图瓦清清楚楚地记得，那时自己就是这样回答他的。他同样清楚地记得，那个时候德布劳内的脸被太阳晒得通红，坐起上半身，一手攥着水瓶，一条胳膊肘撑着草地。而他自己则平躺在他身边，手臂交叉垫在脑袋下面，闭着眼睛，懒洋洋地、十分诚恳地对这件事作出评论。他相信这是不可抗的发展，而那个没了女友的白痴男孩应当忘记这件事，然后按照他的计划继续自己的人生，因为这是不值得多花心思的事。德布劳内在他这么说的时候干脆趴了下来，侧过头，将脸颊垫在手掌上看着他。库尔图瓦甚至还记得，随后他们再次在那照得人浑身发软的阳光下交换了一个嘴唇上的、汗津津的亲吻。

他不知道德布劳内还记不记得这些。他不相信德布劳内会存心写下这句话，但他也不知道究竟是什么原因。是某种模糊的印象让他本能地写下这些，还是他真的已经选择抹去那个下午，抹去他们俩躺过的那些草地，选择抹去那些吻、那些拥抱和互相支撑的夜晚，抹去在那座如今想来狭小土气的球场上发生的关于库尔图瓦的一切？

库尔图瓦摇了摇头。他仔细想了想，发现自己并记不得什么时候说过和德布劳内是最好的朋友。是在哪里说的，和谁说的？和媒体？和教练？还是在某个队友或一群朋友面前？库尔图瓦这个时候才发现，德布劳内一边在这里将这件事特意提出来，一边又在亨克的那个部分故意将库尔图瓦的名字完全删除了。因为他不再将库尔图瓦当作他过去的一部分，无论那个时候他们究竟有多亲密。

这是德布劳内的决定，而库尔图瓦知道自己没有理由抱怨，但某种十分异常的烦躁不安又始终笼罩着他，这与之前他被德布劳内刻意羞辱时几乎失去理智的暴怒截然不同。他感到一种发麻的、毛糙的钝痛，那些文字像小刺一样扎着他的手指。这种感觉谈不上有多难以忍受，但就是像纸划破手指那样令人恼火。他知道自己在那个时候对德布劳内而言有多重要——他们亲热过多少次，亲吻过多少次，在有人发出质疑的时候为对方打圆场过多少次？只有上帝与那些草地知道，库尔图瓦曾经有多少次在他们并肩站着的时候故意让自己的手指贴着德布劳内的手背，甚至偶尔用指节敲敲他，而每一次，德布劳内都没有将手拿开。

而如今德布劳内在叙述那一段日子的时候，连他的名字都不会提到。

库尔图瓦合上了书。他随便将目光停留在桌角上的一座钟表上，那张印着德布劳内的脸的封面在他的大腿上停留了一会儿。他并不想让自己陷入这个麻烦的情感怪圈，但他又有什么办法呢？这就是“读”的后果。“ _我也曾经想过假设这件事没有发生，现在又会是怎样的。_ ”库尔图瓦从未假设过，但这个时候他也难免试着想了一下。他撇下嘴唇，露出一个感情有些复杂的冷笑：他会和其他那些名字，肯尼斯，乔埃里，还有那个一时想不起来叫什么的的胖乎乎的小伙儿——他会和那些名字出现在一起。凯文也许甚至会在写到那一段的时候告诉他，和他开开非常糟糕的玩笑，随后将他写进那一段，并把蒂博·库尔图瓦称为“我十分亲密的朋友”。

一个举动之所以会成为一个错误，与是否有人因此受伤没有关系。库尔图瓦怀着一种刀割似的冷静想，它取决于这个举动是否会让你付出自己珍视的代价。那时对身为“亲密朋友”的库尔图瓦而言，将眼前的德布劳内牢牢抓住就已经是他的全部了。在他心里这个想法无比自然，就像在那件事之后，他也从未考虑过自己会因此付出代价。确切地说，他本身甚至以为这些谈不上是一个代价，直到今天。

就这么一瞬间，他突然非常想要回亨克看一看。这个想法让他自己都吓了一跳，但他并不打算否决这个念头。说不定，说不定他应当回去看一看。

桌上的钟轻轻响了一声，十五分钟到了。库尔图瓦像是被惊醒了似地站起身，将那本书放回了小书架。他听到有几个人远远地穿过大办公室朝他这儿走的脚步声，于是他放下刚刚拿起来的水杯，站到门口去等待那位先生。“我很抱歉，”那个老头儿说，“希望您没有等得太无聊。”库尔图瓦用同样礼貌的寒暄回答他。他们在办公桌的两边坐下，老头儿忙着启动他的电脑，而库尔图瓦则往那个小书架看了一眼。

现在凯文·德布劳内被夹在伊布拉莫维奇和穆里尼奥之间了。这本小书像是被什么人拿起来读过，然后又随意插进了这个位置。

**END**


	2. Reference

  1. “一个已经拥有了完整经历的足球运动员“



德布劳内自传简介第一句：Rode Duivel Kevin De Bruyne is pas 23, maar hij heeft al een heel parcours achter de rug. 

  1. “那件事之后我听到的最好的事情是……”段



Het mooiste wat ik na dat voorval met Courtois heb gehoord, is dat Marc Wilmots en Vital Borkelmans zeiden dat ik heel volwassen had gereageerd. Dat was voor mij een grote opsteker. Dat mensen zo denken over mij, dat vind ik super.

  1. “我很好”与“我不在意”与“我足够坚强”



。懒得一条一条找了！真的重复了好几次。

  1. “我曾经同意蒂博所说的……”段



Voordien kwam ik wel overeen met Thibaut, zonder dat we daarom de beste vrienden waren, maar nu is dat contact professioneler. Het is niet dat we elkaar horen buiten de nationale ploeg. Ik denk dat dat normaal is.

这一段我并吃不准确切的意思，全段谷歌翻译：Previously I agreed with Thibaut, without us being the best friends, but now that contact is more professional. It is not that we hear each other outside the national team. I think that's normal.

  1. “世界上这样的事情本来就会发生，只是在足球的世界里发生得更快一些。”



Het gebeurt overal in de wereld, alleen komt dat in de voetbalwereld veel sneller uit.

  1. “我也曾经想过假设这件事没有发生，现在又会是怎样的。”



Wie weet wat er later nog was gebeurd als dat voorval niet had plaatsgevonden?

原句：谁知道如果没有这件事，之后又会发生什么呢？

  1. "Je m'en fous, hein." 我不介意，呵呵。



Maar als het allemaal juist is: _je m’en fous, hein_ . Ik zorg er gewoon voor dat ik die dingen niet doe. 

但那无所谓：我不介意，呵呵。我只确保自己不会做这样的事。 ~~真的吗~~

hein在发语中差不多就是颗颗的冷笑，只有这一句用法语真的很好玩。

这本自传的库尔图瓦部分真的有一些非常奇妙的句子，而且还有多处细节明着暗着针对库尔图瓦（。还挺有意思的

**Author's Note:**

> 本文中所有引用基本来自德布劳内自传原句，但interpretation都是我胡编乱造的。  
> reference list在chapter 2


End file.
